Gifts
Not to be confused with the daily gifts. Gifts are a feature in Tanki Online, allowing players to send custom messages to one another. Gifts were introduced during the New Years celebrations, in December 2015, and can be sent via in the "Special" section of the garage, where all available gifts are listed. The can be sent by players at the rank of Staff Sergeant or higher. Mechanism Each gift has its own price and look, and requires entering the addressee, and a message no longer than 250 characters; it is not needed to be someone's friend in order to send them a message. When receiving a postcard, a popup message with a gift icon would appear in the targeted tanker's screen, with an option for viewing the postcard right away or closing the popup. All postcards that the player has received will be featured in a new section in their garage, under the "Gifts" tab, which is used as a mailbox, and will only be visible if the player has at least received 1 gift. Clicking a gift from the bottom rail under that section will display it on the right window of the garage (where description of items is normally displayed), displaying the gift name, the image of the gift, the name of the sender, the sending date and the custom message. History Gifts were announced on December 23, 2015,New Year Celebration goodies are waiting for you in-game and introduced on December 25, 2015, as part of the annual Holiday celebrations. There were initially 4 different gifts, which were removed on January 11, 2016. On January 15, 2016, it was announced in the Tanki V-Log that permanent gifts, as well as some unique gifts for special events, will be introduced to the game. The gifts were added on January 27, 2016.New gifts are in the game! On February 5, 2016, and until the 10th, the Brazilian servers of tanki had 3 special gifts for the annual Carnival Celebrations.Carnaval no TO! On March 2, 2015, it became impossible for banned players to send a gift with a custom message. Instead, the gift would be added a predetermined text.Daily Mission Chains, Improvements in Chats and More List of gifts Ordinary gifts Special gifts December 2015 These were the first ever gifts, and the lowest rank required for sending them was Corporal. 2016 Brazilian Carnival Celebrations These gifts were released for the annual Carnival Celebrations, of the Brazilian version of Tanki. 2016 Valentine's Day Celebrations The Valentine's Day Celebrations of 2016 had begun on February 14, at 02:00 (UTC), and ended after 24 hours.Coming Soon: Valentine’s Day Celebrations Redpool Event The Redpool Event began on February 19, 2016, at 02:00 (UTC), and will end on March 4.Redpool Event: Unique paint and in-game gift! 2016 Iron Days The Iron Days event of 2016 began on February 23, 2016, at 02:00 (UTC), and ended on February 27, 2016.The 4 days of Iron Days celebrations are here! 2016 Women's Day The 2016 Women's Day celebrations will start in Tanki on March 7, at 02:00 (UTC), and last 3 days. Trivia *The various types of gifts a player has received and their quantities are listed in the player's statistics page. *The Blue Sphere was originally available for one day only in April 2011, though as a prop and not as a gift. The sphere actually did nothing, and the next day it was removed the garages of those who had bought it, in favor of a full refund for its price. The price was also 100,500 crystals, but since The Rebalance hadn't been implemented back then, the price is equivalent to 1,005,000 crystals of today's standards. Sources and references Category:Inside the Game